Rock Cakes
by Edith Brereton
Summary: Nothing makes a Death Eater angrier than unrequited love. For the Never Before Seen Pairing challenge.


****

This is my response to the "Never Before Seen Pairing" fic challenge. It's certainly unique, if nothing else. Do enjoy and review, and remember that I'm not being entirely serious. I hope not, anyways...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange lurked in the shadows as Albus Dumbledore's funeral came to an end, chuckling to herself. It was about time that someone put the crackpot in the ground, even if it had been _Snape. _Though she scoffed to know that he had been the one to do the job (and do it well, though she would never say so out loud; he would never let her hear the end of it if she did), she was relieved; Draco was safe, and Cissy would stop blathering on about her son's well-being. Perhaps that had been why Snape had acted - to keep Cissy's mouth shut.

Various students made their way toward the castle, still weeping. The Potter boy seemed so vulnerable, so discouraged; she Bellatrix nearly sent an Unforgivable Curse his way, but refrained with frustration when she remembered that he was Voldemort's. The boy would pay for being such a fool, even if she never saw how he would die. One rather large figure remained on the grounds, the one that Bellatrix had been spying on. She watched with anxiety as a dark owl flew toward him, carrying her letter. She had set his home on fire, after all - not that he hadn't deserved it, serving Dumbledore as he did. She dared to edge closer without deserting her hiding place, curious to see his reaction.

Rubeus Hagrid still wept, mourning the death of his boss, the man who had cared enough about him to defend him when he had been framed and even go as far to provide him a hut and job. Who could have been heartless enough to end the man's life - and why Snape, one who had been defended and trusted by Dumbledore so many times? A dark owl swooped down upon him, and despite his love of animals he was tempted to shoo the wretched thing away.

Who could have the nerve to send him a letter at such a time? Didn't the entire wizard world know about Dumbledore - couldn't they guess that he was hardly in the condition to correspond with anyone? He opened the letter. In large, elegant letters it gave him a greeting.

__

Rubeus Hagrid:

I could say that I am sorry for your loss, but why would I lie to you? Mudblood lover that he is, he deserved what came to him. I know that you want to drop this letter right now, but I beg you to read the rest of it. I'm watching you, and I should like to know that you've read what I've taken time to write to you.

Your hut is nearly destroyed, I understand - in fact, I was the one to burn it. I was quite angry at you - angry because you served that fool Dumbledore instead of meeting your full potential under the Dark Lord! We have places for people like you, if you would only look into the matter.

Besides this, I was angry for things in the past. You see, I believe I never got you to fall in love with me. Absurd, to say the least! I was a lovely girl, with enough admirers to form a fan club! I was intelligent and wealthy; I even had pure blood! I didn't need to play games with you to have an admirer - many would have given me anything I could ask for. Well, you see my husband, and idiotic though he may be I dare say that he spared the reputation I would have lost by loving you.

But I wanted you, though you were an oaf with no outstanding talents or wealth or blood. Why on earth could I fall for something like you? I think it was because you loved me - though I was arrogant, and though I was nothing kind, you accepted me for what I was: a human being. I couldn't understand that, and I admit that I am still confounded; why did I need your love? Because it was unconditional. Undesirable though it was, you offered what I had never had even in my youth: love that had no terms.

You wouldn't date me. I was a bit mad in your eyes. You drove me mad with your rejections! I burnt your pretty little hut because of this, among other reasons (for instance, Death Eaters must protect themselves by acting as a Death Eater should act, and I should have felt revulsion toward your kind). But I still love you, and I wish to ask you again if you'll accept my offer.

Bellatrix Lestrange, DE.

Hagrid dropped the letter. He had always known that the Blacks were a mad bunch, but exactly how insane was Bellatrix? To think that he would date a Death Eater, especially one as dedicated as her... that required a level of insanity he'd never seen. She came bounding from the shadows, acting like an ecstatic, deranged school child. "Rubeus Hagrid. It's been years since I've seen you - too long, even a day, but years? I missed your face, your voice, your actions..."

He scowled. "Judging' by yer choices, yeh was more concerned with wipin' me out then hearin' me voice, Lestrange? Wha' d'you think yeh're doin', comin' t' Hogwarts an' killin' th' Headmaster an' expectin' me to love yeh? Are yeh insane?"

She hung her head. "I do what my duty tells me to do, but I still love you!"

"Duty? Yeh burnt down me hut an' killed people! Innocents! Ii can' love someone tha' heartless, no matter who they are! Even if yeh were me own fam'ly, I would'n' show yeh no sympathy! Wha' d'yeh think yeh are, actin' like this?"

Rejection poured through her veins, contrary to the nature of her blood. Blacks were never rejected, especially by whelp. She began to sob as if she were a child that hadn't gotten a pony for her birthday. "You can't act as if I'm nothing. I'm the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, the best of us all! I deserve better than this! You're lucky that I don't kill you right now! I should!"

"Do it! Kill me, Lestrange!" It seemed to be a dare.

She pointed her wand toward him, hand shaking uncontrollably. "I... can't. I CAN'T KILL YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD TRAITOR WHO WON'T LOVE ME! Goodbye, Hagrid! Potter will die!"

The two parted, one acting as if nothing had happened and the other seeming to have a nervous breakdown. One never forgets one's first love. Even the naive wishes of a child can outweigh the power of death - though it doesn't spare one's hut or awful rock cakes.


End file.
